


Surprising Exchange

by NightpeltofThunderclan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender AU, Lance catches them, Pidge is lowkey a vigilante thief, mention of the 100 year war in ATLA, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightpeltofThunderclan/pseuds/NightpeltofThunderclan





	Surprising Exchange

Lance trudged along, kicking a pebble as he listened to Hunk talk about his most recent invention, something new to make non-benders’ lives easier. He was hardly listening at this point, mind too full of the pretty Earth Kingdom subjects he was ogling at. It was nice in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, and Lance considered himself lucky to have a friend in Hunk, not only for the nice place to stay. Hunk was brilliant really, and kind hearted. He’d give you the shirt off his back if needed. 

 

“-ance. Lance. Hey Lance, are you listening to me?” Hunk stopped suddenly to peer at him.   
  
“Wh-yeah! Course I am! Electric stuff, working with some firebender who can do the lightning thing. Yeah, I heard.” Lance reassured, waving him off. “Really Hunk, I’m not that ditzy.” Hunk only rolled his eyes with a snort.   
  
“Sure, says the guy who tripped over a bridge when he met the Avatar and the Firelord.”  
  
“Hey! The Fire Lord is scary! And the war only just ended, it’s….” Lance rubbed his arm uncomfortably. “There’s still that...those...y’know? I mean...I know the Fire Nation were awful to the Earth Kingdom, but they almost wiped out the Waterbenders…” Hunk nodded in agreement. Everyone knew that the war was over, but there were still those hostilities and worries. He ruffled Lance’s hair with a big hand.   
  
“C’mon,” he smiled softly. “You’ll like this Firebender, I promise. He’s really nice. From what I know, he fought alongside Jeong Jeong in the White Lotus with General Iroh.” 

 

Lance gave him an uncertain look but nodded and followed Hunk, this time with his head full of worries.

 

By the time they reached the meeting place, Lance had worked himself into an tizzy. Hunk pushed open the door and smiled. “Shiro! Sorry about the wait, we set out a bit later than I was hoping to.”  
  
Shiro looked up with a friendly smile. “It’s not problem, I haven’t been waiting long. Nice to see a new face, it’s nice to meet you...” He stood and offered a hand, which Lance took with a shaky smile.   
  
“Lance, it’s nice to meet you too…” 

 

“Hunk, I hope you didn’t mind that I brought my partner’s sibling? They’ve got some ideas that I think will work out really well. How’s it going Pidge?” He gestured to a hunched figure in a corner Lance hadn’t noticed before, scribbling something in a notebook. Hunk peered over as well, jumping a bit when the figure snapped the book shut and stood. 

 

“I’ll need to do another test to make sure, but I think I’ve figured out a formula for this.” They passed the two newcomers as if they didn’t exist. They were cute, or so Lance figured, and absolutely paid him no mind. Completely his type! 

 

“Heyyyy,” he slid up to their side. “Are you an Earthbender cuz you make me rock ha-”  
  
“If you finish that I’ll bury you so deep not even the badgermoles would be able to find you.” They turned to glare at him, honeyed eyes glaring sharply from behind glasses. “I hope that answers your question.” Lance nodded, cheeks going red as Hunk guffawed from behind him. Even Shiro stifled a chuckle as Lance slunk back to the table.   
  
~~~

 

Pidge glowered from their spot, eyeing the Water Tribe boy with distaste. He was crude and full of himself, even if he was pretty. They huffed and focused back on their work before he could catch their staring. This project required all of their focus, especially the funding. Shiro was Matt’s friend, and the project was important to all of them. With a small groan they stood and walked to the door. “Shiro, I’m going. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ve got something to take care of.” They barely gave him a chance to reply before they were gone, jogging down the street to their home.

 

Once they closed the door behind them, they tossed the journal to the side. “Keith, I’m home! Got work to do tonight.” Pidge smiled as a sleepy Keith looked out from his room. 

 

“What’s goin’ on?” He mumbled, blinking dazedly. “Is Shiro lookin’ for me?” 

 

Pidge just shook their head. “He thinks you’re still at home in the Fire Nation. We need to get some money for this project. And I have a feeling that we might have trouble soon…” They changed into darker clothes, sliding on their fox mask as Keith ducked back into his room to do the same. 

 

“What kinda trouble?” Keith called, hopping out as he pulled on a boot.   
  
“Dunno, just a feeling.” Pidge helped steady their friend and handed him his mask, a simple crying festival design on it. “Let’s hurry it up. We won’t have much time with that curfew.” 

 

The two of them headed out for their not so legal removal of riches from merchants who really didn’t deserve it. 

 

~~

 

This little heist would have been no different if Pidge hadn’t slipped up. It had been something they didn’t expect, another dark figure with an ornate mask had caught them, encasing their body in ice. The cold was sinking in now and they bit back a curse. If this person was who they thought it was then speaking would give them away. Keith had run off, on their orders. It was an agreement they had for ages, to survive no matter what. 

 

“Sooo…” The masked person drawled. “Do your brother and Shiro know you’re out doing this?” That settled it for Pidge. It really was Lance.  
  
“How did you know it was me?”  
  
“Your eyes, they’re kinda hard to forget,” Lance answered casually, as if they were having lunch together. “So do they know?” Pidge’s silence answered that. “Thought not...get any good loot?”  
  
“None of your business, why are you skulking about?” They shot back, annoyance prickling along their back. Or maybe that was the cold. 

 

“No reason, just heard Hunk talking about recent thefts in the area so I should be careful.” Lance pushed up his mask and smiled. “Figured I’d play the hero for once and catch the culprits, but I can hardly turn _you_ in can I?”  
  
“Why not..? It’d be easy, and I won’t bargain for my freedom,” Pidge squinted in suspicion. 

 

“Well..it’d be a really shitty thing to do to your crush wouldn’t it?” Pidge blinked in surprise at Lance’s answer, biting their lip as he lifted their mask. “I like you Pidgey, maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow? I’d like to get to know you more.” The ice melted and they dropped a few inches with a small squeak. 

 

Lance only chuckled and walked away, swinging their mask around by the string. “See you tomorrow at Hunk’s.”

 

Pidge stared after him incredulously. But a small part of them seriously considered that dinner invitation, even if was only for free food and to get their mask back.

  
  


~~Fin~~


End file.
